mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of s-CRY-ed characters
Inner characters Kazuma Voiced in the US release by Steven Jay Blum, and in the Japanese release by Soichiro Hoshi. Age 16 - Known as The Shell Bullet and referred to by HOLY as 2nd degree criminal NP3228 in the anime and Kazuma "The Treasoner" in the manga. A Native Alter from the Lost Ground, he was initially classified as a Class "C" Alter User by HOLY, but was risen to Class "A" after defeating Asuka Tachibana. However, when Kazuma and Ryuho violently clash in Episode 13, Tachibana states that their power has to be of Class "S" Alter Users to cause so much devastation. He is regarded as the most dangerous Native Alter in the Lost Ground. Kazuma is mostly a reckless person with little regard for his own safety. He will do anything for the right price, although he does show concern and care for his close friends. He lives with Kanami Yuta (who is also an Alter User) in an abandoned dentist's office. He has a strong rivalry with Ryuho, which is featured prominently in the series. He is the student of HOLY member Straight Cougar, whom Kazuma refers to as his "big brother". Kazuma's Alter power is Shell Bullet, an alloy fusion-type Alter. In its first form, his right arm is covered in a protective metal alloy and three curved fins are created on his right shoulder blade. In this form, the fins disintegrate and propel him forward at great speed. When a fin is disintegrated, Kazuma shouts either "Shocking First Bullet" if it is the first fin, "Annihilating Second Bullet" if it is the second fin or "Exterminating Last Bullet" if it is the third fin. Later in the series, Kazuma combats the Crystal form and through a broken piece of its body gains access to the second form of his Alter, in which the fins are replaced by a propeller which allows him to fly at great speeds and his armor becomes thicker. In this form, his Alter completely replaces his arm, instead of simply covering it, and three fins appear over his face near his right eye. His second form attack is known as "Shell Bullet Burst". As would be expected, this attack is much stronger than his first form attack and it can also be used infinitely, unlike the first form. Also, the Shell Bullet can regenerate and reattach itself to him if cut off. Near the end of the series, Kazuma gains access to the third form of his Alter. In this form, the metal alloy covers his entire body and Kazuma gains the appearance of a humanoid cross between a samurai and a lion. The propeller is replaced by a tail-like whip, which he uses to propel himself into the air, and is capable of spaceflight. He can also now launch Shell Bullet attacks, which are vastly stronger than those of his second form, with both hands (known as his "Proud Fist"). This attack is sufficiently powerful enough to punch an opponent clear through dimensional barriers. He first appears in Episode 1. While it was never completely explained nor noticed by other characters (Kanami points it out once, but never mentions it again), the unnatural evolution of Kazuma's alter ability seems to be causing physical destruction to his natural body the more he uses it. His right arm constantly spasms in pain after a battle, regardless of how difficult or easy it was. After enough uses, scars seem to form over his arm, and his right eye is shut while he isn't using his Alter (and the eye's iris is a brighter color, as well). The damage seems to increase after he first uses his third Alter form; the scars become noticeably larger and begin to form over his eye, and his hair's right front begins to change to a brighter color. By the end of the series, the damage has appeared to have increased as Kazuma's body is in terrible shape. In the final episode (26-Dream) Kazuma fights Ryuho to see who is the strongest. They both use their strongest attacks, and although it is never said who wins the fight, a fist is shown clenching in a manner similar to Kazuma's during the final scene. Kazuma is last seen challenging the Mainland's military before punching a rock wall forming the show's logo. In the Manga his powers are different his first Shell Bullet form has infinite usage and he has the ability to regenerate injuries. His second form the armor has covered most of his body and was renamed the "Death Bullet" in the English translation. In the Manga he is able to change the shape of his alter to suit his needs in combat e.g.: Learning the Shell Bullet of Velocity, which is based on Cougar's attacks. Kanami Yuta Kanami, an eight year old girl, lives with Kazuma. She has long brown hair in a ponytail. Kanami knows nothing about Kazuma's alter ability or his missions. She only knows that Kazuma brings home money for it, though sometimes the pay is not enough to support the two of them. She often calls Kazuma Kazu-kun, which he hates very much. Kanami has an alter power that gives her empathic and telepathic abilities, which allows her to read other's thoughts, and has dreams matching the events of far away battles (e.g., scrying). She lives with some other inners including Mimori hoping that one day Kazuma will return. After the credits of the last episode of s-CRY-ed, the viewer sees an older Kanami standing on a hill, who is still waiting for Kazuma to return. She is in love with Kazuma. When the story starts, her age is 8. She first appears in episode one. Kunihiko Kimishima Voiced in the US release by Lex Lang and in the Japanese release by Takumi Yamazaki Age 17 - One of Kazuma's only friends (mainly called Kimishima). He seems to have hired Kazuma to do fights with other people including alter users. Although he has no alter powers, he is often willing to put himself in dangerous situations, such as defending the Lost Ground from a HOLY crackdown. He has a crush on Ayase Terada. He is severely injured and later dies from wounds inflicted during a conflict with HOLY, namely Darth, something which drives Kazuma virtually insane with anger and grief. In the manga, he's alive and well, now married to Ayase Terada. He first appears in Episode 1. A running joke early on is that every vehicle he uses is destroyed as a direct result of someone's alter power. Biff Voiced in the US release by Eddie Brumbaugh. Biff is a recurring character in the series and had the alter ability "NR Hammer," which creates a large mecha that, predictably enough, has a gigantic hammer for a right arm. Later on, he gets captured and his abilities are refined immensely. He's also completely brainwashed in the process, to the point that his vocabulary becomes limited to "hammer" and all he can do is take orders. He eventually breaks free just before dying, recollecting his name as he falls to his death. He first appears in Episode 1. Ayase Terada Voiced in the US release by Michelle Ruff. Age 17-A native alter and close friend of Kimishima. Her alter ability is "Noble Tempest." When it is active, anything her hair touches turns into water and a small octopus alter takes the appearance of a hair ornament. She does not like to fight, but uses her power when she needs to. Later on, she gets captured and, under threat of HOLY withholding medical treatment from her brother, has her alter abilities refined extensively. This allows her to completely control water, cause chemical reactions with the elements in the water and manifest a gargantuan alter by using a special conchlike apparatus hanging from a necklace. While battling Kazuma, she finds out her brother has died, and dies herself soon after, completely losing the will to live. She first appears in Episode 4. In the manga, she marries Kimishima and they have a child together. In the anime, Ayase seemed to have taken a liking towards Kazuma, though it is not confirmed if she had the same feeling for Kimishima. Dread Red Voiced in the US release by Peter Spellos. A corrupt native alter who enslaved Kanami's village to hoard precious gems from the Earth in payment for his protection. His alter was a mecha-octopus that attacked with its tentacles. However, Ryuho disposed of Red without even using his alter power. He first appears in episode 14. Akira Mijyou Only featured in the manga, she is the leader of the Native Alter User corps LAWLESS. Akira is a strong-willed woman with a curiously non-feminine appearance. She harbors feelings for fellow LAWLESS member Hannish Lightning and allies herself with Kazuma in his crusade against HOLY. Her Alter is the "Sound Staff", a large polearm-like weapon able to summon sonic-based attacks. HOLY characters Ryuho Voiced in the US release by Jason Spisak. Age 18- Ryuho (劉鳳) is Kazuma's rival and enemy. In course of the series Ryuho shows an "interest" in Kazuma. In the manga Ryuho displays a sexual jealously revolving around Kazuma. This is exclusive to the manga, which was made after the anime. In the anime version of s-CRY-ed, it is simply an intense rivalry which sometimes borders on hatred and/or envy. However despite his wealthy heritage and feelings, he is very much like Kazuma, although he will never admit it. Ryuho's title, given to him by Kazuma, is Ryuho, Master Of Zetsuei. Ryuho's name was incorrectly listed as Ryuho Tairen. Tairen was his father's given name, Ryu 劉 being the family name. Ryuho was born into a wealthy family that lived in the Lost Ground. As a child, Ryuho was very kind and sweet, and did not like to fight. At the age of ten, Ryuho met Mimori Kiryu, who was invited to a party that Ryuho's father, Ryu Tairen was hosting. There at that party, Ryuho hung out with Mimori for a while, and on that night, he created Mimori's crystal necklace from a fragment of stone that his Alter broke. Later on the two were hanging out together as friends, and on this day Mimori met Ryuho's mother, Keika, and saw his beloved dog, Zetsuei. Not long after Mimori left the Lost Ground, Keika and Zetsuei were killed by the Crystallized Form of the "Other Side". On that night a storm was raging, and Ryuho's Alter's physical form was formed after Zetsuei died. This encounter with the Crystal is an event that has haunted him throughout his life, and haunts him throughout most of the series. Ryuho is the HOLY Member initially dispatched to capture Kazuma. Kazuma is defeated and captured, but manages to escape. Ryuho takes exception to Kazuma's repeated uprisings against HOLY, so much so that he becomes determined to beat Kazuma. This culminates in a battle that causes a seismic disturbance in the Lost Ground, causing Ryuho to temporarily lose his memory. He reappears months later and saves Kanami's village from the corrupt Native Alter Dread Red. Scheris and Urizane arrive to take him back to HOLY, but he does not recognize them, and refuses, choosing instead to protect the village. He regains his memory in a battle against former allies Unkei and Kigetsuki. Angered by their methods of trying to return him to HOLY, which included kidnapping Kanami and altering his memories, he defeats both of them, but tells Urizane and Scheris that he will still not return to HOLY. Urizane respects this decision but warns Ryuho that they may be enemies the next time they meet. Scheris makes the decision to stay at the village as well. Later, after Kigetsuki is defeated, Mujo uses the HOLY EYE satellite to contact Ryuho and Kazuma, and reveals that Ryuho's father, Tairen is dead. Mujo claims that Tairen killed himself to protect Ryuho, although it is likely that Mujo himself killed Tairen. Shortly after receiving the satellite transmission. Kazuma and Ryuho storm Mujo's version of HOLY HQ, intending to defeat him once and for all. There Ryuho fights four crucial battles. The first is against Martin Sigmar, his former commanding officer and commander of HOLY. During this fight, Sigmar reveals to Ryuho that the Crystal is not a native alter, but a sentient being created purely from Alter energy. The second battle is against the Crystal where Ryuho is killed, but Scheris uses her alter power to revive him. The third battle is also against the Crystal. Ryuho summons the third form of Zetsuei and defeats the Crystal, sending it back to the dimension it came from. In the final battle, he teams up with Kazuma to defeat Mujo. Following Mujo's defeat, Kazuma and Ryuho work together to defeat a military invasion from the mainland. Afterwards, both realize that they are finally free to fight each other without distraction, and an intense battle that reached out into space emerged. As their battle ended, it seemed that both combatants were thought to be rendered unconscious. There is much debate about the victor of the battle. All that is seen is a hand that goes up, it goes on to form an actual fist, the fingers curling into shape one after the other (Kazuma's typical process of fist-clenching). During an interview with the director, however, he reported that he wanted the viewers to decide who they wanted to be the victor. Zetsuei Ryuho's alter is named Zetsuei, after his deceased childhood doberman, which he had used as material to first form it. At stage one, Zetsuei assumes a humanoid form with permanently crossed-arms and two long, purple ribbons that can stretch to any length desired and cut like blades. Zetsuei also has a mind of its own, and can react at super speed. Zetsuei is very powerful, and at first is much stronger than Kazuma's Shell Bullet. At stage 2, Zetsuei's form changes to resemble a lamia, with greatly increased speed and power. This stage also has two rocket arms, and two regular arms. The "rocket arms" are called "Vigorous Right Fist Fukuryuu" and "Vigorous Left Fist Garyuu". The third attack's (which is a more powerful version of stage ones ribbons) name is only mentioned and used once in the last episode is known as "My Tender Fist, Raitsujin." A fourth attack, possibly the same as Raitsujin, is used in Episode 13. It is known as "The Tender Fist, Resshin." In the third and final stage, Zetsuei becomes a harmonic, or s-CRY-ed, Alter, just like Kazuma's Shell Bullet, meaning it forms on Ryuho's body. In this form, Ryuhou and Zetsuei are nearly as fast as the speed of light. The weapons for this stage are Ryuho's fists, which are given incredible cutting power,strong enough that a swing of one of Ryuho's swords can easily cut multiple air jets and even battleships at longer distances,and Ryuho's "shoulder spikes", which can be removed to form a purple, diamond-shaped sword powerful enough to cut the fabric of space and contend with Kazuma's Proud Fist attack.They resemble the necklace that Mimori can be seen wearing. After using Zetsuei at stage three, Ryuho has two scars on both sides of his face that continue to grow the more he uses his alter ability. In fact in the final stage Ryuho and Zetsuei draw power from the Crystal form witch is thought defeated in the last episode but actully it has a never eding cycle of power and in-trust the alters-users with the future of the lost ground so it doesn't regenarate its body instead becoming one with the alters such as Zetsuei. Mimori Kiryu Voiced in the US release by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Age 17- Daughter of the family that funds HOLD and HOLY in Scryed. She was born in the Lost Ground and moved away, but comes back at the start of the anime to be with Ryuho. She works at HOLY as a scientist. An old flame of Ryuho's, she hopes to reunite with him. She's also extremely idealistic and gentle, helping virtually all of the other cast members at some point or other. In addition, Mimori is opposed to violence in any way shape or form. She first appears in Episode 1. Later on Mimori does reunite with Ryuho and thinks he has changed drastically since their last meeting. Later, they talk and she finds out that he really never changed. Mimori asks Ryuho if she is important to him. Ryuho holds her hand and says she is, that he had only behaved coldly towards her and tried to send her away because he wanted to keep her safe. Mimori began to cry tears of joy and holds the pendant he gave her. Scheris Adjani Voiced in the US release by Lara Jill Miller. Age 15 - The first HOLY member seen in the series. Often works with Ryuho, if only to provide a mental balance, although it quickly becomes apparent that she has a crush on Ryuho. Although it is stated that she is an Alter user in the first episode, she does not use her Alter power until much later. Called Eternal Devote, her alter has the ability to bypass physical barriers; its lowest form is somewhat similar to astral projection, and can deliver a shock wave of pain, or heal a person. Scheris' devotion to Ryuhou is explained near the end of the series. Years ago, when she was a Native Alter, she was rescued from capture by Ryuho, an event that eventually led to her joining HOLY. She remembers this after finding Ryuho, who has been badly beaten by the Crystal, in Mujo's version of HOLY headquarters. Scheris uses her Alter power to bring Ryuho back from the brink of death, sacrificing herself in the process. In the Manga Scheris can use her alter to heal and also can fuse herself with other alter users to boost their powers. When doing this she can control their bodies if they are unconscious as seen when Ryuho was brought to the brink of death protecting Scheris from a blow from one of the Super Holy members. She can leave their bodies on her own will after fusing. Straight Cougar Voiced in the US release by Crispin Freeman. Age 21 - Known as Cougar Straight in the manga. His philosophy on life: the faster you do one thing, the more time you have for the next thing. Usually found carrying around a book he never seems to have time to finish, he is a laid back member of HOLY and does not seem to think twice about breaking the rules. He has problems remembering names, especially Mimori Kiryu's and Kazuma's (tending to call her "Minori" and Kazuma "Kazuya"). He had known Kazuma as a child and was the originator of the Bullet moves (Shocking First Bullet and so on) that Kazuma used for most of the early series, only he calls the last bullet Rapid-Kill Final Bullet instead of Exterminating Last Bullet. In the manga, Cougar was Kazuma's mentor, which is why they both have near-identical attacks like "Shocking First Bullet". In the anime, he and Kazuma had a brotherly relationship. Straight Cougar is the fastest alter user on the planet and isn't afraid to show it. Using the alter 'Radical Good Speed' allows him to transform anything into a fast moving object, to reach the speed of light, and 'shrink the world' by doing things as fast as possible. He can also increase his speed alone without any vehicle by encasing armor to his shins and feet. He is one of the most powerful alter users, capable of high-speed fighting, and can even use his alter power to upgrade his armor to completely cover his body. He too has seen the Alter Dimension, although he was initially a Native Alter who had been refined (due to this, his lifespan was apparently shortened, hence his philosophy on doing things fast so he will not miss out on life). He was thought to be fatally injured in a fight with Kyouji Mujo but appears afterwards in order to rescue all of the secondary characters left in HOLY HQ. Cougar supposedly dies in the series finale, where he is seen sitting on a lounge chair reading his book, then either passes out or drops dead. He supposedly died because of his shortened lifespan through use of his alter, due to actually being fatally injured and succumbing to death because of it, or because he was refined. Cougar's supposed death is still debated by fans today because it was never officially stated that he died. He first appeared in Episode 2. Urizane Voiced in the US release by Kirk Thornton. He really likes watermelons and hates it when people try to take or eat them. His alter ability allows him to use watermelons as bombs, shields, platforms, and even teleportation devices. He might have had a crush on Scheris Adjani. While he appears to be a gluttonous cretin, he is in fact a noble character who always comes through in the end. He proved to be an invaluable help in the final battle against Mujo. At the end of the series, he makes a watermelon farm with Elian's help. He first appeared in Episode 2. Martin Sigmar Voiced in the US release by Jamieson Price. Commander of HOLY. Martin Sigmar is an American immigrant to Japan, and one of the first and oldest known Alter users. He was the first to be refined. His alter power is not shown until late in the series and is called "Alter Alias." This alter consists of two parts: An armor that protects sections of his body, and a stand-alone mecha that moves independently but under control from Sigmar much like Ryuho and his Zetsuei. Using the body armor and mecha, Sigmar can create nearly unstoppable shockwaves of compressed air. Later on, he dies after a pitched battle with Ryuho in which it is revealed that his alter power causes him to age very rapidly. In the manga, his face is only a front; his real face is of a young man. He dies of premature aging. In the anime, he's somewhat of a stern figure and a father figure to Ryuho; in the manga, his personality is similar to Kyoji Mujo. He first appears in Episode 1. His last name in romaji has been spelled as anything from Jagmar to Zigmarl, but is revealed in episode 21 to be Sigmar on a Login screen (1). George Tatsunami Voiced in the US release by Derek Stephen Prince Possessing the alter "Big Magnum" - a huge revolver that can decimate whole houses with one bullet - George Tatsunami is a dangerous lunatic, always exploiting his alter power to bend people to his will. His heavy-handed tactics have earned him a bad reputation among the Inners of the Lost Ground, and he is known for his very short temper and itchy trigger finger. He first appears in Episode 4 Asuka Tachibana Voiced in the US release by Dave Wittenberg. Age 16 - Asuka Tachibana is a member of HOLY who possesses the alter power of the 'Eternity Eight.' Tachibana has a sweet demeanor when he's not fighting, but when conflict arises he becomes stern and professional. Early in the series, a bitter but unrequited rivalry with Kazuma rises after he is embarrassed by Kazuma during his escape from HOLD headquarters. During Episode 5 he fights Kazuma a second time but loses miserably after having his eternity eight crushed by Kazuma's Annihilating Second Bullet. Kazuma then proceeds to finish him off with the Exterminating Last Bullet despite Asuka releasing the last of his Eternity Eight in a green energy wave. Later in the series, Tachibana befriends Kazuma after being trapped in an underground cave. He then asks Kazuma for a rematch but is defeated for a third time when Kazuma smashes through the Eternity Eight. After this he is given new insight into the ideals of the native alters from Kazuma. He then decides to leave HOLY and disappears to adjust to his new found life as a broker, helping merge the ghetto and metropolis. He later helps Mimori and the others. His physical appearance is almost identical to Ryuho's, but with purple hair instead of Ryuhou's green. He has a girlfriend named Cammy. Asuka's alter, Eternity Eight, consists of eight small emerald orbs that act as an extension of his will, proving to be one of the most versatile alters in the series. These orbs allow him to control minds (although some alter users can resist this effect by a force of will), form a shield or a sword, heal himself or others, or fly at great speeds. He can also use them to manifest a bow to fire his Eternity Eight as an arrow, aptly named "Eternity Extra Shot". He first appeared in Episode 3 Elian Voiced in the US release by Tony Oliver. Elian Sigmar - Elian is the cloned son of Martin Sigmar. Elian's alter allows him to create and control electronic devices that can allow him to observe anyone or anyplace over large areas. His alter is often referred to as "Absolute Perception". Mujo uses twin clones of Martin Sigmar, who are known as Elian 3 and 4, to control the mass areas of the HOLY HQ after it is reformed. He first appears in Episode 6. Elian doesn't appear in the manga. Unkei Voiced in the US release by Michael McConnohie. Unkei is a professional script writer with a large pink Afro whose scripts are always on time and delivered exactly to specification. Using his alter power Mad Sprict (the C and P in script are intentionally switched), he envelops his enemies in a storyline so powerful it is almost impossible to separate the illusion of his script from reality. His power is mostly used to brainwash new members of HOLY. When Kazuma pretends to join HOLY in an attempt to free the Native Alters captured in the uprising, he becomes a victim of Unkei's Mad Sprict. Eventually, Kazuma breaks free after fighting "Ryuho" in a sparring match, when he notices that this person does not act like the real Ryuhou. Unkei, unable to believe that Kazuma escaped, is defeated. Following the battle between Ryuho and Kazuma which splits the Lost Ground, he is dispatched once again. He is ordered by Sigmar to find Ryuhou, restore his memories, and return him to HOLY, by any means necessary. Working with Kigetsuki, he uses his alter power to tamper with Ryuho's memories and lure him back to HOLY. With some help, Ryuho manages to escape, and becomes furious with Unkei and Kigetsuki. Unkei pleads with Ryuho, but Ryuho quickly defeats him. After losing, he is sucked into one of his own scripts; whether he died from being transferred into his own script is uncertain. Sigmar did not take the loss of Unkei lightly; his defeat is something that Sigmar felt personally responsible for. Emergy Maxfell Voiced in the US release by Richard Cansino. Emergy Maxfell, also known as "Maxfell on the Cliff," and "Pinch Maxfell," has an alter called "Super Pinch Crusher." In times of great distress a pair of giant robots, "Super Pinch Crusher" and "Pinch Bird", appear to save the day and get him out any 'pinch' he's gotten himself into. The greater Maxfell's pinch, the stronger his robots become. The two combine to form "Great Pinch Crusher". In this form, its attacks are known as "Danger Hazard", "Hazard Rapid Fire" and "Reversing Flash Cut", in which the robot uses a giant sword. He often fools his opponents into pushing him to the edge of despair, as that is the only way to activate his alter power. With his Alter, along with his costume, he is a fairly obvious parody of Mecha shows, his uniform, watch and scarf all being clichés of that genre. More specifically, his uniform is a copy of the first Kamen Rider. Emergy seems childish, and following his defeat at Kazuma's hands using his newly acquired Shell Bullet Burst, he regresses completely and starts playing with a toy he formed using his alter. He doesn't make any further appearances, so it is unknown what happens to him later. He first appears in episode 9. Sou Kigetsuki Sou Kigetsuki - One of the more arrogant members of HOLY. Kigetsuki has an extremely misogynistic personality. His alter allows him to create the three Tokonatsu Sisters (Shoka, Chuka and Banka), which are human-seeming puppets meant to be Kigetsuki's "perfect women". In their true form, the sisters appear as a single gigantic monster known as Burning Summer http://web.archive.org/20090902060726/www.geocities.com/zescryed4/ep19/17.jpg that controls lava and heat. Upon their defeat by Kazuma's Shell Bullet Burst, it was revealed to Sou's dismay that while the Tokonatsu Sisters are faithful to him, they have no true feelings for him. After that, Sou was killed or absorbed by Kyouji Mujo, towards the end of the series. He first appears in Episode 3. The Dars Group (Pronounced like "darth" or "darths") Nameless, faceless, hive-minded servants of HOLY, these masked soldiers, apart from looking identical, all possess an identical Alter power. At first, this power is the use of large, powerful, disembodied hands, often used to restrain other Alters. However, later Dars show variations of this power. In reality, the Dars are actually Native Alters who have been captured and reprogrammed by The Mainland, because they were either weak Alters, or opposed HOLY. No matter what their abilities were before, they were refined and changed completely. None of them possess any sense of individuality. Only later in the series are any female Dars shown, let alone Dars with differing hair styles. Although they may be grunts of HOLY, because of their refinement they are exceptionally powerful and know no fatigue, allowing them to continue without tiring. The Mainland uses an army of Dars to try to get to The Lost Ground in episode 25. In this episode, it is stated that there is no longer a reliance on captured Native Alters to create the Dars, but rather that they are being cloned en-masse in mainland facilities. They first appear in episode 3. Mainland Alters Kyouji Mujo Voiced in the US release by Michael Lindsay. The primary antagonist of the series. This alter from the mainland boasts extreme power over other alter users with his own alter "Absorption". This power allows him to absorb the power of other living things. This is linked to his thirst for ultimate power, which he speaks of frequently. In episode 22, Mujo (he is often referred to by his last name) comes in contact with the door to "the Other Side" and thus is able to absorb the power of the alter that killed Ryuho's mother. This grants him a power that resembles a drill on each arm. These drills are called "Black Joker" and "White Trick". He often refers to them as Light and Darkness or Heaven and Hell. In episode 24, Mujo is defeated by Kazuma and Ryuho and is forced to take refuge in "the Other Side". He returns almost immediately, but with a new power he takes the form of a greatly mutated human that can fire powerful lasers. These lasers nearly destroy the building, but are unable to defeat Kazuma and Ryuho. Kazuma deals the final blow and Mujo's Reign of terror over the Lost Ground comes to an end. Mujo loses the power he had wanted for his entire life in a matter of seconds. Kyouji Mujo first appears in the prologue to episode 15 and takes control of HOLY. Scryed Category:S-CRY-ed